1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dialysis catheters and more particularly pertains to a new dialysis procedure catheter for accurately facilitating insertion of a needle into a dialysis patient's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dialysis catheters is known in the prior art. More specifically, dialysis catheters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,854; U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,566; U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,038; U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,492; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,853; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 403,064.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dialysis procedure catheter. The prior art includes syringes and needles being used to withdraw blood and other bodily fluids from patients.